Shaghan
Shaghan is an incredibly powerful fusion formed from the merging of Gohan Blanco and Shaggy Blanco. He is the most powerful fusion in Dragon Ball X, and is thus far the third most powerful character ever known in the series. Biography Shaghan was born during the battle with Sansbobmina Ultimate. Gohan decided that the only way to defeat this foe was for him and Shaggy to fuse. As they were both in their 'Blanco' forms at the time, Shaghan Blanco was formed. Once fused, Sansbobmina Ultimate tries to sic one of his controlled jellyfish on Shaghan, to which Shaghan simply says "Is that all? That is nothing to be afraid of". Seemingly convinced of Shaghan's resolve, Sansbobmina Ultimate decides to use his most powerful jellyfish, Big Lenny. Big Lenny attacks Shaghan with a very powerful arc of electricity, which detonates on Shaghan. This assault is halted when Patrick arrives for some reason and destroys Big Lenny by touching him. Shaghan seizes this opportunity to attack Sansbobmina Ultimate with his 'Ultimate ZOINKS! Cannon'. As the beam approaches Sansbobmina, the sinister sponge charges his own ultimate attack, the Giga Grillu Breaker. Sansbobmina Ultimate's beam appears to be faster than Shaghan's, and it reaches him first, causes a gargantuan explosion and seemingly killing Shaghan. Sansbobmina celebrates his perceived victory until Shaghan reappears, this time in the 'Verde' form. He announces the end of Sansbobmina Ultimate, declaring that he is 'Shaghan Verde'. Following this statement, Sansbobmina is quickly and effortlessly vanquished by Shaghan in a massive explosion of green flames. Forms Theoretical Base Although never seen in his 'base' form, it can be assumed that Shaghan can exist in a state devoid of any power up. Blanco This is Shaghan's most used form. He battles Sansbobmina Ultimate in this form, receiving a shock from Big Lenny and delivering an 'Ultimate ZOINKS! Cannon'. As with other uses of this form, Shaghan's hair is white while utilizing 'Blanco'. Verde This is Shaghan's most powerful form seen thus far. In this form, Shaghan easily did away with Sansbobmina Ultimate, with little-to-no effort. In this form, Shaghan's hair is green and his eyes glow green as well. Shaghan's access to this form has seemingly allowed him to become the most powerful fusion in the series and the most powerful character ever seen up to that point. It is unknown how Shaghan actually obtained this form. It can be speculated that he either already knew how to access it, but for whatever reason decided not to use it until it was deemed necessary or that Sansbobmina's Ultimate attack acted as a catalyst, causing him to transform. Power As previously stated, Shaghan was the most powerful character in the series at the time of his debut and is thus the most powerful fusion. His blanco form appears to be on par with, if not more powerful than, Sansbobmina Ultimate. In his Verde form, he far surpasses Sansbobmina, and probably every other being known to 'The Alliance'. The only character known to be more powerful than Shaghan is Perfecciόn. This is stated by Gohan as, after feeling Cell's power in his 'perfecciόn' form, he reckons that even Shaghan Verde would not be able to stop him. Category:Characters